1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a patient transporter having sponsons to provide buoyancy.
2. Description of Related Art
One difficulty with a patient transporter, also called litter or stretcher, is that the transporters are not adapted for transporting the patient over lakes, rivers, streams, and other water tributaries. When carrying an injured person on a patient transporter across a tributary of water, the injured person and transporter must be physically carried by two or more personnel who are themselves attempting to navigate across the tributary. Also, in those instances where an injured person is carried on a patient transporter across a water tributary, the water can rise onto the transporter, or worse, can completely submerge the transporter and expose the person to further injury or even drowning.